


【Tony×你】Sugar&Love  番外.醉后不知天在水

by cassiopeiafairy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiafairy/pseuds/cassiopeiafairy
Summary: （又名：《关于校董会的募捐目标》）
Relationships: Tony Stark/Dorothy Bell
Kudos: 4





	【Tony×你】Sugar&Love  番外.醉后不知天在水

Tony Stark订婚的消息自然是轰动了整个纽约的新闻报纸杂志，所有媒体闻风出动，争先恐后地想要挖出一手资料。  
万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的花花公子竟然也有愿意把自己绑在一段关系里的一天。  
记者和媒体们得到的消息是，订婚对象是一位毕业于纽约大学的年轻的小姐，名字是Dorothy Bell，现已就职于Stark工业，工作能力十分出色。  
谁都没有听说过这个人，也不是任何低调的世家千金。  
新闻爆出后就连多年前曾是Mr.Stark红颜知己的当红明星也酸溜溜地在采访时表示了对这段关系的不看好。  
一时之间甚嚣尘上，有些报道还算勉强客观，大多数都是往歪里写的，尖酸刻薄、阴阳怪气、漫天胡扯什么都有。“Stark工业大亨订婚——是浪子回头还是逢场作戏的挡枪婚姻？”、“Tony Stark情归清纯女学生：花花公子与秘密情人”、“总裁包养未成年，特殊癖好下的养成游戏”。  
坐落北大西洋加勒比海的私人岛屿上，你躺在黄金日落的海滩上皱着眉头翻着手机。这篇小报绘声绘色地将你描写成一个野心勃勃的女孩，在未成年的时候就搭上了Tony Stark，用尽手段把本是一夜情的关系变成了包养，还将总裁迷得团团转，然后不知又下了什么迷魂药，让他鬼使神差地跟你订婚了。一个心机婊的形象栩栩如生跃然纸上。  
你不禁对这些记者的想象力深感佩服。Tony在你毕业后才宣布订婚，已是极力去避免这种猜测的出现，但你低估了无良媒体的无耻程度。  
“别看了Honey，”总裁刚开完一个视频会议，笔挺的西装整齐地穿在身上，“新闻媒体就是这样，不靠写这些东西博眼球他们还怎么吃饭。”  
“有几篇我看了，写得还真挺像那么回事，”他褪下皮鞋和袜子，赤脚踩上沙子，走到烤炉前生上火，“再说咱们来度假不就是为了离开烦人的纽约吗？”  
“那你就任由他们这么乱编吗？”你烦乱地把手机扔在椅子上。  
“相信我，在纽约，没有什么新闻能在三天之后还保持热度。等我们回去的时候，谣言自然就散了。”Tony笃定地说，一边把肉串放上去烤。  
不得不说，就算带着烦心事吃，Tony的烧烤也是好吃的。

加勒比海的夜空密布群星，受墨西哥湾暖流而形成的海洋性气候温和湿润，大西洋沿海波涛如山，簇簇的水声掩盖了情人间的低语。  
“校董会说纽约大学今年的募捐目标是200个‘million’，你听说了没有。”Tony问你。  
他从你毕业后就不再担任纽约大学的客座教授，连校董的职位也以借口行程繁忙推辞了，转而让你替代他任职，于是你一毕业就成为了母校最年轻的校董。  
“是有这么回事。”你一想起这个数字就头大，“也不知道他们能不能完成。”  
“那你可得好好求求我。”Tony浓咖啡色的眼睛里闪出狡黠的光。  
“快求我。”他搂住你的腰不撒手。看他的神色你就知道他要用这个事好好讹诈你一番。  
你吻上他的唇，手指慢慢解开他的领带，半温莎结有些难解，你费了好一会才摘下来。又顺着他的胸口去解西装背心的扣子，Tony今日恰好穿了一件多扣的暗色花纹背心，解了半天还没松开衬衫。  
“快点，你真磨蹭，”Tony催促着你，“我下面已经硬的不行了。”  
你扯开他的皮带和西裤，露出已经勃起的性器来。握住下方粗大的茎根，你低下头去舔了舔顶端的铃口，然后一口含进嘴里。  
他抱住你的头挺了两下腰，你的腮就发了酸。他太大，你再努力也只能吞到一半左右，他一直顶到你的喉咙，让你的舌头无处安放，唾液顺着唇角流到他的柱身上，润滑着他的摩擦。  
你的眼角微微泛湿，强行把他从嘴里吐出来，“不行……用下面……”声音带着哭腔。  
“好。”Tony抬着你的屁股褪下海滩比基尼，你抬腿夹住他的腰，方便他进入。  
“不许躲。”Tony粗壮的阴茎充满了你温热的壁道，他开始动起来的时候你控制不住发出尖叫，生理性地缩着小腹蜷起身子，整个后背弓起来。他按着你的腰将你贴向他，另一只手抬着你的腿顶得更深。  
“下个月去校董会开会的时候替我发个言，Stark基金会注资五千万美元，全部作为各学院的学术研究经费。”Tony一边低喘一边抽插，声线也难得不稳起来。  
你被抵在床上，双手抓着Tony宽阔的后背和肩膀，不成句的呻吟断断续续溢出齿间，大脑已经一片空白，快感从双腿间一直上游，指尖滑腻，面色潮红，充盈着你每一根发丝。  
他猛地一顶，“啊哈……”你用双臂缠住他的后颈，“就是那里……就是那！”你比之前更兴奋，已经顾不上Tony坏心地拆下他衬衫的金属领插摩擦着你的红樱桃，细微的暗纹贴在你敏感的胸口引起一阵阵凉意。  
可是Tony反倒退出来一点，缓缓推着，就是不给你。“说两句好听的……”他来回啃咬着你的乳尖。  
“求你了Tony……你好棒，我想要你……”你胡乱吻着他的鬓角，把腿再分开一些，主动挺身去吞他。  
“再说两句，Dorothy。”他深深地顶进去。  
“嗯哼哼……我好爱你！快给我……”凌乱中你都不知道自己在说什么，马上就要被他摆弄疯了。  
Tony不再折磨你，他一下接一下插进你身体的最深处，唇齿在你胸口莹白的皮肤上留下红紫的痕迹。他喘息着律动最后几下，高潮后终于射在你身体里。  
一轮结束，你们的双腿交缠在一起，他趴在你身上休息。  
“注资的金额，你记住了没有。”你听到Tony在你耳边问，音调带着情事过后的慵懒。  
这你哪里记得住，在刚刚那种要命的时刻。他刚才说是多少钱来着？  
“看来你没有学会啊，”Tony的手摸上你的小腹，将你的身子翻转过来背对他，“还得再教你一遍。”

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.写个车真是要了我的命，还是清水好。以后都写清水。
> 
> 2.“醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河。”——唐温如《题龙阳县青草湖》


End file.
